Crumbled Roses
by deadlyXivy
Summary: Love is a battle field.
1. Preface

_**A****/N: I know I have to get on my other story but that's chapter is really long and Jr. year in high school sucks ass. Anyways I been read some fan fics and I found that there was no Rosalie/ Bella fan fiction so I'm going to post one. **__**J**__** . **_

Preface (one sided through out Rose's pov)

I want to know how it feels to cry again.

I want to know how to hold you.

I wish I could tell you,

How I feel.

There's no one in the world I want to hold,

But you.

You…

For my whole life I been waiting for you.

I been alone for my whole life.

I been waiting to fill this void that has from after all theses years.

And you're the perfect fit.

I hate him for loving you.

I hate him for taking you away from me.

I hate him for loving you .

If I had one chance,

You would know that,

No one could ever love you like I can.


	2. Broken Rose

I took my usually seat next to Alice and Jasper on the couch. Everyone was anticipating Bella's arrival. I ,personally haven't seen her once but what did it matter Edward was just bringing home a toy that he would have to discard to keep our secret. Boys need to get laid sometimes.

After Emmet left our family because he felt an 'Attraction' to a newborn I been left miserable. I guess it was the sex. Being the fact that I caught him and her in the den. Sex always about sex with him.

Now I was alone wondering what did I do wrong or what I didn't do enough of. I loved him with every fiber in my body and he left me for a child. Jasper would ever so often pass some calming feels to me but they never could fill the emptiness I felt now.

Sex. I hated feeling this way but I needed to feel this way for a little while. Maybe it'll teach me to not fall in love with a helpless man, who was getting pawed at by a bear. I sighed heavily knowing damn well that I would have saved him each and every time.

"Rose, their going to be on their way in a few minutes," Alice said standing up.

"Yeah. This should be fun," I sighed as I followed them into the hall in front of the door.

Jasper shot me a few more clamming feelings before the door opens. As the door opens I sigh heavily. That's when the smell hit me. Strawberries mixed with the sweetest smelling blood that I have ever smelt. I could feel the bitter venom build in my mouth as the seventeen year old girl steps into the house.

This is when I felt the void in my chest being filled with warmth and safety. I felt happy. But soon after this feeling was leafed away when I seen Edward's hands wrapped into hers. I was back into the lonely sad state I was in to begin with.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Later that night after Bella leaves with Edward.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rose can I talk to you for a quick sec," Alice asked as I walked passed her room.

I stop and walk in to her room. "yeah I have tons of time. What's up," I asked staring at her.

"Sit down," she said patting her bed. I obeyed. "I had a vision as soon as Edward left with Bella."

"Okay."

"And it seems like Edward isn't in love with her."

"Why are you telling me this. I could care less if he's in love with her or not," I replied getting annoyed.

"I seen how you looked at her Rose. I know damn well that you care about her more so then anyone in this house," She nearly snapped at me. "He's not meant to be with her."

"Alice what the hell are you talking about?"

"She's not his soul mate."

"So…"

"You'll just have to figure this one out on your own," she sighed.

"I guess," I said getting up and walking toward my room .

Tonight all I could think about her scent. Oh how I would love to just hold her tight as her scent wrapped me in her comfort. I missed having someone to hold or being held. I still missed him as well though. The way he laughed and joked around but at the same time he was so loving and what I thought to be dedicating.

I wish I could cry more then ever. Every time I laid in this bed the emptiness would consume me and I felt like I was going to die. Yes I was a bitch sometimes but did I really deserved this? Was I that much of a bitch? If I was I'm so sorry for that right now.

_**~~~~ That's the end of this chapter. What do you think?~~~~**_


	3. I'm not Leaving!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The Night Edward wanted to leave)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward was pacing back and forth trying to get his thoughts straight. "We have to leave. Because if we don't she won't ever be safe," Edward started. "We put her in enough harm already and there's no way that we can put her in anymore."

"So your willing to let her go like that," Alice said glaring at him.

"Yes if it means she can live a health human life then yes."

"You don't love her that's why your doing this. You seen how she's going to be into pieces only to have to save your sorry ass," Alice growled.

"No! Dammit I love her with all of my life. But I can't afford to see her get hurt anymore. Okay. Okay?!"

"It's not okay for once in your life your being a selfish brat. She's not going to willing survive after you leave. And I for one refuse to leave for you antics."

I stared at them in amusement. They always gotten in arguments about something but this time Alice was putting her foot down. Every time he brought up Bella and leave in the same sentence I twitched. I was in so deep of Bella's safety that I didn't dare think about leaving it. Even though I acted like a bitch to her I needed her. She was the thing that kept me going. "I'm not leaving either," I said looking up.

"You don't even like her," Edward spat.

I twitched at the thought of me not liking her. I only did it to push my feelings for her away.

"Why can't I hear your DAMN thoughts," Edward growled at me.

"CAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO," I growled back.

"Rosalie please calm down," Esme started. "Now tell us why you want to stay."

Lie, Lie, Lie. "Because I love it here. I know we can come back fifty years from now but it's not going to be the same. I feel better being here then moving. Besides I hate moving," I shrugged.

"I'm not going to leave either," Jasper said looking toward Alice.

"Then it's final," Carlisle said. "We're not leaving and Edward it's time for you to grown up and actually think about the chooses you make and how the affect the ones you love."

Everyone nodded in agreement. I seconds I was in my room staring out of the window. The stars were out and I felt joy. I was going to have a year or more to be near her. She was my savior. Even though she didn't know it. I needed her and without her I would be a heap on the floor muttering things that just didn't make sense. Only if I could show her how much I loved her and how much I was better then that useless brother of mine. She needed better and I was the thing to give her better hell even though I hated to think about it I would even turn her to a vampire if that was to prove that I loved her more.

I wanted her to myself but I knew Edward was going to be hers even if she had a choice. He would only show her the bad, broke, bitchy me and him as the knight in shining armor. I hated the fact that he was so willing to left her as broke as I was. At lease it wasn't for another woman.

"Rose, are you ok," my little sister asked.

"Yeah why," I asked not turning away from the window.

"Because I thought for sure you would want to leave. This place is just like a knife continuing cutting into you," she said sitting next to me.

"Tonight's beautiful. If we would of left I wouldn't be able to enjoy it as much," I sighed.

"Rose?"

"Yes Alice," I said looking over to her with a small smile placed on my lips

"There's more to you wanting to stay."

"Is that what your visions shows," I said turning back to the window.

"No. I haven't had a vision about you in months. It seems like you can't make up you mind up of late."

"I have nothing to make my mind up for. Not now at lease."

"What am I going to do with you Rosy."

I laughed at my old nickname. I haven't heard it in so long. "I don't know."

"I just want you to be happy. Even though we're a pain to each other sometimes I just want you to be happy."

She got up to leave me staring out of the window again. That's when I made my mind up for the first time. I was going to hang out with her and Alice tomorrow. In seconds I heard Alice yelp in joy. She ran into my room and gave me a bear hug.

"Shopping trip," I asked.

"Shopping trip," Alice agreed.

_**A/N Yay shopping trip. Lol. In my mind I believe Edward is an asshole so that's how he was made to be in the this chapter. I think I'm going to continue tonight. Also fans of my other story by the end of next week a new chapter or two will be up. Reviews**_


	4. Broken Goods

~~~~~~~~~~(Morning)~~~~~~~~~

Alice and I snuck out around at four in the morning. We hopped into her turbo and gunned it to Bella's house. "This is going to be amazing," Alice laughed.

"Are we going to jump into her window," I asked staring at the time.

"Yep," she smiled even wider.

Five minutes later we were in front of Bella's house with the light off. With in a blink I was already in Bella's room. Her scent made me flinch slightly. I wasn't used to this much of her scent. Alice put her hand on my shoulder and smiled. "You okay," She whispered low enough for only our ears to hear.

"Yeah just not used to the this much of her."

"It gets easier as time goes by," Alice said sitting on the bed.

Bella moved closer to Alice. Nine chances out of ten thinking that it was Edward. "Eddy,' She mumbled.

"Nope," Alice said in a low kind voice. "Me and Rosalie wanted to take you out for a little while."

Bella shot up as she looked at her then me then the clock. Her hair was a mess it was so cute. Her eyes went big as she looked at the time. "It's not even four-o'clock," She said groaning.

"Exactly," I said sitting on her other side. "It gives you enough chance to shower, eat, and put on some clothes."

"Where are we going?"

"Shopping trip."

"What," she asked sitting up.

"Your boy toy was being an ass and it's bout time for a girls day to night out."

"I'm not going any-"

"You coming with us even if I have to shower you, feed you, and clothes you myself," I said cutting her off.

She blushed deeply and I held my breathe. I knew better to breathe when she blushed any shed. Even if it was adorable. Bella got up and ran to the bath room bumping into things on her way.

"You would have enjoyed it if you went with it," Alice sang.

"No I wouldn't have," I countered looking away from the door.

"You wish she said no so you could rub your hands all-"

"Alice even if I did wanted to she's with Edward and I will respect that," I sighed hating the thought of Edward touching her in anyway.

"Your better for her," said sitting closer to me.

"How would you know?"

"You haven't seen the way Edward treats her. It's awful."

"And how am I better then him?"

"Your head over hill for her. I know how you feel for her. Jasper can feel it. That's another reason why he's been in a better mood you know?"

We heard Bella run in the run with a towel barely around her. She grabbed tight blue jeans that Alice bought her for Christmas and the tank top that I gave her. Together they made her look even more stunning than she already does.

"Can you guys not look please," Bella asked before dropping the towel. Alex looked the other way and I closed my eyes for a second.

I wanted to see her in all of her beauty. I felt Alice pop me in the back of my head. I turned to look at her and she mouthed behave. I sighed. "What do you want to eat," I asked standing up and not looking at her.

"Ah it would be great with you just grabbed like two energy bars and an apple," she said giving me a quick smile.

I walked in 'Vampire' speed grabbing her the food and walking back up there. Alice gave me a quick smile and the stood up. "Rose I asked Alice already but I want to ask you as well," She said taking the food from me.

"You can ask me in the car I want to get there at five," I said jumping out of the window. I sat in the car waiting for those two to come. When they entered Alice sped off.

"Now what was the question that you wanted to ask me," I said turning all the way around in my seat.

She put her hair into a ponytail with a few pieces falling into her face. "I was thinking about breaking up with Edward. He's to controlling and I have a few bruises on my arms," she started. I felt rage consume me but I masked it well enough so she wouldn't notice. " And I'm sick and tired of it. I'm eighteen years old and I don't need his shit. But I'm scared that he'll make the rest of you leave," she finished.

I would never leave her. I wanted to laugh at her foolishness right now but I was still too angry at Edward to even crack a smile. "Sweet heart to start this off I know for a fact that none of us would leave. No matter what that idiot says. And I think you should leave him your wroth more then he is treating you," as I said this I could feel myself slightly growling at the thought of Edward.

"Thank you," she said in a whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(After shopping on a beach. 12:00am.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella was so fragile but I wanted to be the one who takes away all the pain he left her in. I was going to beat the shit out of him once I see him again. Every time I stiffened with rage Bella would look up at me and smiled. Which put me back into reality.

She was laying in-between Alice and I. But she was way closer to me. If I was with her I would be wrapped around her fingers like a piece of string. "Whatever happen to your bigger brother," she asked. I froze into place. "I seen pictures of him all over the house with him and you Rose cuddled up."

I sat up and wrapped my arms around my knees. I wish we gotten rid of those pictures. They were a consist reminder that I wasn't good enough for the one I thought loved me with every fiber in his body. I wish she didn't ask. I didn't want her to see me as a useless broken heap when it came to him.

Why couldn't I cry real tears? I hated this fake cry that we were all used to by now. If I ever had a chance to be with her she would deny me because I was a broken flower that might never bloom ever again.

"Rose," Alice said softly.

"I'm fine. I'll tell her," I said still sobbing the fake sobs. I looked down to meet the eyes of the one that filled the emptiness that I was feeling right now. "He cheated on me with another vampire," I said once I stopped crying. "Then he told me that we were never to be even though, let me remind you that I was the one that saved him. He looked me in the eyes no sorry no regret and said 'I don't love you Rosalie and I never have or will'. Those words haunted every night. If I could sleep I bet I would have nightmares about it."

I wanted to just get up and run away. But I forced myself to stay and finish. "To him I was a toy that he wanted to play with and then toss aside. I'm broken goods."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Bella said sitting up. She pulled me into her embrace. I stiffened at her smell but the relaxed in to her embrace.

I knew that Alice was smiling without looking over to her. She was happy that I was finally getting who I needed to actually comfort me. "Your not broken Rose," Bella whispered. "I know for a fact that anyone that foolish to leave you is a waste of time."

I smiled as I closed my eyes and listened to her slow steady heart beat. I was in heaven if there was one.

_**A/N: Damn i'm on a roll**_ _**:-P **_


	5. My VENOM Her BLOOD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(7:00 a.m. At the Cullen's)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We already dropped Bella off Charlie left a note telling her to make sure she was safe if she was out with that boy. Alice and I made a mental note to tease her about it. The drive home went in silence until Alice stopped before our usual turn.

"Don't do anything you might regret," Alice said cutting the engine. "I know what you want to do and I can't allow you to."

"What are you talking about all I was going to do is talk to him," I sighed.

"But you'll lose your cool extremely quicker then normal and try to kill him."

"Then have Jasper clam me down. I have to do it because it's not right that he harmed that girl in any way," I growled at the thought of him laying his hands on her.

"Fine but at lease give me one minute to tell Jasper," she asked almost begging.

"Ok but only one minute."

Alice nodded as she continued the drive back home. When we were outside of the house she killed the engine and blazed into the house. I heard her grab Jasper and tell him to keep me calm.

Once the minute was up I sprinted into the house running to Edwards room. He was play his piano as I walked in. He glued on his famous crooked smiled and looked up to me. "And what can I do you for, Rose," He asked standing up.

"How dare you come in to this house every night after know that you hurt her and not give a rats ass," I started glaring at him. I felt Jasper throw calming waves to me as I continued. "She maybe only human but she should be more then that to you. Not a toy or a child that you drag around. She's Bella, the one your supposed to love. Hell at lease I thought you did. Fooled me enough when you ran to save her from James. You-"

"What are you trying to say,' He said cutting me off. "That I'm worst for her then that beast was or are you trying to compare me to him? Rosalie you could care less if she died or was a little bruised. The marks that I left her should show her that I'm dangerous and that I shouldn't be with her."

"Your doing this to make us leave," I growled baring my teeth. "And how dare you say I don't care about her."

"I can read your mind and every time I did it was filled with hate toward her."

Once those words escaped his mouth I pounced with every thing I had and pinned him to the ground with my hand wrapped around his throat. I pound my fist into his skull feeling cracks but as fast as the cracks appeared they disappeared in seconds. I felt four hands pull me away from my target. I let out the most vicious growl that I could mange as I was being dragged away.

"Please let me at him," I begged to my draggers.

"Rose calm down please," Esme said as soft as she could mange without letting her disappointment show.

I froze as I heard Alice hum the song that I used to love. I just wanted to do what as right. And now I was the monster. I attacked poor Edward, as he took the beaten that he deserved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Two hours later.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I as in my room as I listened to Alice explained my actions. I could here Esme's and Carlisle's outrage. But the doorbell is what made everyone silent. The door opened and then closed as the clumsy feet of Bella's walked into our home.

"I need to speak with Edward," She said sounding sure of herself for the first time in her life.

"He's in his room. Let me know if I could get you anything dear," Esme said hiding her out rage to the 'T'.

Her foot steps were loud against the stair as she continued to walk up the stair. She walked passed my room without looking in and busted into the asshole's room. "We need to talk," She said slamming the door.

"Sure," he simply said.

"I'm a grown ass woman," Bella started off. "And I'm sick and tired of you shit. I do everything that a good girlfriend is supposed to do but you continually treat me like shit. I have bruises all up and down my arms and I'm sick of you thinking that it's fine."

She took a deep breathe as she collected her thoughts. "Edward I'm done with you."

"Fine, we're leaving then," he said matter-of-factly.

"You can't make them leave," She sounded so sure and she was right at lease 95% of us are going to stay.

"What did you say? My family is going to follow me," he said clear enough that the whole house could hear him.

"You heard me they'll stay."

I heard a smack and a thump against the wall. In a heart beat I was in the room guarding Bella. Her blood was pouring out at a fast rate even if Carlisle could stitch it up. I punch Edward through the wall and to the forest ground.

Once I heard him land I pick up Bella as gentle as I could and ran into my room. I laid her down on my bed and took off my bloody top. I did what vampire in love with a human would do, I saved her life.

I bit into her soft flesh. Once the blood poured down my throat I moaned. This was the best tasting blood that I have ever tasted an I was drinking it. I squeezed her arm slightly as I continued to drink. I forced myself away when I thought I drank too much. The venom that followed through my veins want wild.

I bit my arm allowing the venom to follow into my mouth. I kissed her as I forced the venom into her mouth. My arm was over her neck where I bit her at. As the venom found it's way into her system she screamed and I held her whispering sorry to her as she screamed out.

The whole family but Jasper and Esme came in. My guess was that they were disciplining Edward.

"The transformation has started," Carlisle said bending over me.

"I did what I had to, to save her," I mumbled as I cradled her warm body.

"We understand Rose and I'm proud of you. You knew when to stop and everything. I'm proud."

Alice smiled in improvement as she stared at Bella and then me. She saw what I wanted to see next.

_**A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoy this it took a while but hey it's her and it's looking good. Review and get ready for my other stories. **__**J**__**. **_


	6. What took you so long?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(An Hour Later)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By now she was screaming at the top of her lungs as the venom spread. I didn't release her from my hold. As she screamed I felt guilt swimming through me. Maybe Carlisle could of saved her or maybe if she died I could of gotten away from my feelings for her. What am I saying? I would die if she died without her there wouldn't be any joy coming from her. The truth was simple I needed her to live.

My personal medicine. I shook my head as I felt her curled into me. A faint smile came across my lips as I rocked her back and forth singing the song that I wrote a while back.

" I'm going to be here for you till my dieing day.

Without you I'm just a pathetic girl.

I'm not going to play with your feelings,

All I want is to feel again.

"You're my drug,

I take to fill the void in my heart.

My angel no worries,

Cause to night your all that I need.

"All that I need,

All that I want,

Everything will be ok,

As long as you allow me to 

Love you tonight."

I knew Alice was there before I heard her soft laugh. "You're an awful rhymer," She chuckled. " But have the voice of an Goddess. So what are you going to say to her when she wakes up?"

"That I only gave her what she wanted because she didn't deserved to die like that. She has all of her existence to live now."

"I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about how are you going to tell her that you love her more then life it's self."

I inhaled a deep breathe and sighed heavily. "What did you see," I asked looking down at the pained face of Bella's who at the same time looked peaceful.

"She's interesting I would say the lease but I can't tell you. But if I was you no matter the outcome I would tell her how I feel about her."

I smiled that meant Bella would take it somewhat ok…I hope. I hated it when Alice played these games. The results could be the opposite of what you wanted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(3 Days Later)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I haven't moved away from her once. She was in pain because of me and why would I leave her when I had the chance to hold her this close. I Stopped breathing when I heard her heart come to a slow stop. She released her last breathe and began to come to the last part of the transformation.

Esme had changed the bedding and left clothes for me and Bella. Everyone was standing in to doorway awaiting the new Bella. 

She let out a few groans as she sat up. I stood in front of my family hoping that she would be in a claim state. 

"What happened," she moaned.

"I had to change you," I said as softly as I could without scaring her.

"Rose?"

I smile at her casual use of my nickname. "Yes, Bells?"

"Why don't any of you near me? I'm not going to attack anyone," she said as if she was still human. 

I walked over to her and sat onto the bed. She looked in to my gold eyes with her red ones and blinked quickly. I wish I could tell her.

"Do you have something to say? You look like you have something to say," she said putting a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"No I have nothing to say," I said turning away.

She tapped my shoulder. I turned to look at her and her eyes were glowing a deep red. "Your lying," she stated moving close to me.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are I can tell."

Her power was to see or know whatever when someone was lying. Great. What to do…? Actions are better then words right? I leaned forward and placed my lips against hers. She leaned into it as a soft moan escaped her mouth. 

I was the first to pull away with a huge smile on my face. Bella's eyes were closed as she was thinking. "It took you long enough," she finally said with the biggest grin on her face.

Alice laughed as she turned to leave us to ourselves. "Cognates," she said softly as she made her way out for an over due shopping trip.

_**A/N: WOW the first kiss. Mine would have been on the beach but that's too corny. Review like always.**_


	7. Forgive me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(That night)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I laid there in bed with my mind blown away. She kissed me and wanted to for a very long time ago. Every moment that passed since that kiss was driving me insane. This was how love is supposed to feel.

This feels so right. Everything was going right; Charlie was allowing her to live with us because he felt awful for leaving her all by herself, there was no newborn blood lust with Bella, and she kissed me. What more can a vamp as for?

Bella moved under me as she was getting used to her new body. "I'm sorry but I don't want to sit still for long," she said sitting up.

"Then why don't you learn something that'll take most of you time," I said smiling at her.

She turned to me, giving me a seductive smile. "How about Biology," she said getting on top of me.

"I don't know newborn what about bio," I teased her.

"The body," she said taking off her shirt. Damn. I remember how I daydreamed about this. I ripped her bra off and pinned her to her bed. I laid her on my bed and took off my own shirt not looking away from her. "I liked that-" I cut her by kissing her passionately. I grinned as I pulled away.

"Your evil," she said trying to sit up. I pushed her back down and started to kiss her neck to her breast. She moaned softly. I slid her pants off and then ripped her panties off. I laid against her feeling her wetness.

"Isabelle," I whispered. She looked into my eyes and smiled. "I need you so much."

"As I need you."

I slipped two fingers in her and took my time going in and out of her slowly…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Perverts… Morning)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rose," Bella moaned from exhaustion.

"Yes love," I grinned.

"How long was we going for," she said sitting up but quickly laying back down.

"I don't know…six maybe seven hours."

"I think I'm going to be walking funny for awhile," she groaned.

"That was the plan."

The smell that I almost forgotten of hit me hard. He was back with the girl. I felt the pain slowly overwhelm me. He was making sure I didn't harm myself like he said he would do. But I ignored that promise cause he also promised never to hurt me and he did. I didn't need Jaspers power to know he felt guilt.

"Rosalie," His voice was husky. He was standing in front of my door. Respect? I laughed, someway of showing the one who would of done anything for you, go and run off with a child.

"Come in," I said trying to keep a leveled head. He came in with the same smile I missed but it was what I wanted from him. "What do you want?"

"To say I'm sorry and I love you with all my heart," He began. "I never wanted to hurt you like I did but the heart knows what the heart wants and I couldn't deny it."

I stood up shaking my head. "You could of went about it a whole different way! You could of pulled me aside and I would have understand. But know you could only think about yourself and that's why I had to suffer."

I felt a hand on my shoulder I forgotten about Bella. Shit! She didn't need to see me like that. "Rose… Rose I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I just want to die for what I did. You were nothing but great to me and I took you for granted," he said not looking at Bella. "I'm a dog. I know but I still need your support."

"My SUPPORT don't you have your new girlfriend for that," I spat.

"She is there but I need you too," he begged. "Rose-"

"It's Rosalie," I cut him off. "And I don't need you. I have the one and only person that I'll ever need right here." It was true all I needed was her for now and forever.

"Rosalie, You remember the time we lived in Alaska? How we could never be separated," He smiled softly. "And how we made a promise before we left that no matter what happens with us that we'll always be there for each other. Rosalie you're my best friend and I know that I hurt you in so many ways but I need you."

"How come you need me now! Huh…you didn't need me when you went off and fucked that girl. You didn't need me when I caught you in the act. What could you possibly need from me."

"I need you. Not your body or your love even. I need you to help me be the man that she needs me to be," he whispered.

"Your going to marry her?"

"Yes…"

"Fuck you," I said flipping him off. Bella stood up and stood in front of me.

"You two shut up. One I am here people, two Who ever you are being a man is your job alone. You have to grow up and be the man you want to be for your new lover. And finally Rosalie Hale you have the right to not want anything from him but when a man is begging for forgiveness you have to think are you happy now. And the answer better be yes," she grinned at the last part.

"I am happy. But what he did hurts worst then fire. And I'll never ever forgive him as long as I'm able to drink blood I'll never forgive him," I growled staring at him.

"I understand. I'm gone you never have to hear for me again but maybe one day you will forgive me and when that day comes I'll be there with the grin that you used to love," Emmett said turning out to leave. "Good bye Rosy." He was gone with the one he loved.

I slumped down on my bed looking at the floor. Bella sat on my lap and looked me in the eyes. "The worst pain is blaming yourself for what happen," She whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A Month Later)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I text Alice while Bella was in one of her classes. 'Alice.'

'Yeah Rose.'

'I need your help.'

'With?'

'I need you to pick up something for me. It's for Bella.'

'What is it?'

'Can you keep a sercet'

'Well yea.'

'you know the ring that i circled in that magazine.'

'Uhuh.'

'I want you to take the money from under my bed and buy it for me.'

'Why can't you do it?'

'Cause I'm with her all the time and she knows when I'm lying or did you forget that?'

'Ok I'll go do it now. Study hall.'

'Thanks.'

'Anytime'

_**A/N: well I just broke up with my girlfriend that's why it took me a little longer to write this one but hey shit happens. Any who reviews and suggestions.**_


	8. Oh my GOD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Same day still in school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting at the lunch table waiting for Bella to come. "Rose," Alice said sitting down. "I got it."

"Got what," Bella asked sitting next to me.

"A ring," Alice said shrugging her shoulders. I knew what she was going to do next. She was going to show her the ring that Jasper gave to her yesterday.

"Can I see," she asked with curiosity.

"Sure," Alice said holding up her hand. "It's nice isn't it?"

"Yeah it fits you to a 'T'."

"So how is Mike treating you," I asked smiling.

"God, he's like asking me out left and right. It's a real pain in my ass," She groaned.

"How about we give him a reason to back off."

"What are you suggesting?"

I leaned in and kissed her passionately on her lips. She grinned and pulled away. Bella laughed softly as she scanned the lunch room.

Mike came over in full speed and stared agape at us. "You're a dyke," he groaned.

I raised a threatening eyebrow at him. I smiled when I seen Jasper. Edward was behind him. He hasn't said a word to Bella or me, which I was fine with. My guess is he was still mad about the beaten he received. "Excuse me," Jasper said in his calmest voice. "If I find out that you called them a Dyke again or try anything else I'll beat you senseless. Do-"

"No it's nothing like that man," Mike said cutting him off. "I'm just disappointed that I had no chance at all."

I could tell that he was still amazed by the whole thing. "I would never do anything to either of them. Bella is still one of my friend and I respect what ever she wants to do in her life. No matter what. And let you know one thing for sure if someone tries anything I'll be the first to take care of it. You have my word."

Jasper smiled and then sat down. "I'll take you up on your word."

Mike turned to us an smiled. "Do you ladies want to hang with us at La Push," he asked.

"Can't," Bella and I said in unison.

"Ok I'll see you next hour the."

I sat there remembering Emmett. He said the same thing to me. Even when he came back. Why? I still wanted him in my life even though I yelled at him even though I told him I would never forgive him ever. He was the reason why for months I would lock myself in my room and cried. I was in deep depression for months.

But now I wanted him back as my big brother and tell me everything is going to be ok. Why?

"Rose, are you ok," Jasper asked looking up. I forgot his powers.

"I'll be fine," I weakly smiled at him.

I pulled out my cell and began to do what I thought I would never do. 'Emmy,' I texted him.

'Rose?'

'Yep. I wanted to tell you I forgive you.'

'Why?'

'Cause even though what you did was bullshit I need my bigger bother to protect me from myself sometimes.'

'Rose I'm never going to hurt you again. And I know it doesn't mean much now but I'm always going to be there for you.'

'Thanks and your invited to the Wedding.'

'Who's getting married?'

'Me'

'And Bella?'

'Yep'

'When'

'I have no clue yet. I haven't even asked her yet.'

'Well good luck with that I got to go. I'm in class. Yuk.'

I laughed softly and then sat up. Edward grunted and Alice nodded to herself.

_**AN: What I have notice is that everyone adds this to their favorite story and only a few review come guys review please. (I said please).**_


	9. Please say YES

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( Sunday)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella was in the shower and I was pacing back and forth. Alice came into my room and sighed heavily. "Rose stop," she said tapping her foot.

"Stop what," I asked continuing my pacing.

"Changing your mind. If you forgotten I can see the future and you know I get headaches when one of you guys can't make up your mind like this."

"Oh I forgot I'm sorry. I just don't know."

"I can tell. Here sing her a song and the ask her. You still have you guitar right?"

"Yeah but do you think she'll like it."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Bella loves you and if you have learned anything from me I don't tell you the future for two reasons. One cause it'll hurt or two cause it's good. So good luck," she smiled and then disappeared back down stairs.

I walked over to the closet and grabbed my old guitar and sat on the be. I haven't played this thing in years.

Bella came out of the bathroom fully clothed and smiling. "Come sit down," I said patting the bed. She obeyed. "I got a song for you."

"Ok."

_I never hated you._

_I only hated the one that held your heart._

_From the very first time I seen you,_

_I loved you._

_And I still do,_

_I said I still do._

_When you used to come around,_

_I became lost in you,_

_And I wanted all of you._

_Cause I need all of you._

_I needed to love you,_

_And I wanted to love,_

_And be loved by you._

_You're my drug of choice._

_And I need you to help me go on,_

_Cause without you…_

_Cause without you…_

_Cause without you I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead._

"And that's for you," I smiled.

"It was Beautiful just like you," she said hugging me tightly.

When she released me I stood up and took a couple of big deep breathes. Boys are gone and Alice and Esme were down stairs. I can do this. I turned to her and smiled. "I'll be right back, I need to get something real quick."

She nodded and I sprinted down stairs to Alice. Esme raises an eyebrow and I smile. Alice tosses the box to me and I sprint back in to our room.

Bella looked over to me and smiled. I took another breath and walked in front of her and got on one knee. "Isabella Swan I know we only been together for a few months but I really can't live without you. I need you like a drug. You're my life and I can't see any future without you. By me doing this you should know that I'll do anything for you. Hell I'll move into a tiny house and you know how I like living it up big. For you, I'll walk through a raging fire and back. Isabella Swan will you marry me?"

"Oh My god….Yes, yes , yes. I'll marry you," she screamed into my arms.

I knew they were there smiling and getting ready to help with the planning. "Ladies I'm glad for you both," Esme said. "We have to figure out dates and stuff soon."

Even though she said yes she'll take the roll of the man when it came down to the wedding she hates parties and planning so I'll be taking care of this. Which I love to do anyway.

_**A/N: We're getting close to the end but hey I have another story with this pairing right after I'm done.**_


	10. Your invited to The Hale's wedding

~~~~~~~~~(Two years later. Come on we have to let Bella Graduate 1st)~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was wearing a black a silver sleeveless wedding dress and Bella, tell you the truth I had no clue what she was wearing. I haven't seen her in two days. Even though it's was minutes to us Vampires it felt like centuries to me. We choose to hold the wedding in Italy so that the assholes who run the vampire nation could come.

Emmett, Esme and Jasper were my bridesmaids and best men. Alice, Angela, and Jessica was Bella's. _I lost Alice in a rock paper scissors match_.. As I waited for my bride I stood as still as a statue only blinking and breathing to fool the humans.

The lights became dim as the song I waited to hear started to play. I looked down the isle and watched the double doors swing open to see Bella wearing a bright red wedding dress with silver borders going around her sleeves and a necklace of the lion that we held dear to us. _Why a Lion I have no clue. _Charlie was escorting her down and I could hear her mother cry as she watched her daughter.

Charlie looked at me then at her and smile giving her the biggest huge before he returned to his seat.

"I know that both of you written vows," Aro said smiling.

"I'll go first. Bells, Bella, Isabella…all my life has been filled with disappointment and painful memories but standing here with you takes them all away. I love you and always had and all ways will. You're my life and I'm never ever going to let you go even if it kills me in the end. I just want you to know that I love you and if you ever think no one does I will always love you," I said smiling deeply.

"I guess it's my turn," Bella said getting nervous. "Rosalie Hale, today I'll be taking on your last name and for the rest of our existence I'll be in your arms. You taught me how to love and how to stand strong. Without you I might of died…unhappy. But with you my heart my fire and my strength I'll be able to do anything with you by my side. Hell I'll even die for you. All I'm trying to say is I love you Rose, I love you."

I smile as she finished. She was mine forever more she was mine. After we said or I do's we left that night in pure bliss to Esme's island.

"Mrs. Hale," I said smiling as I got out of the shower.

"Yes, Mrs. Hale," Bella said appearing in front of me. I dropped my towel and lifted her into the air. "Let's start the honeymoon off right, shall we?"

"We shall."

_**A/n: thats all for this one guys. But hey if i get a totally of 20 reviews i'll write another story same pairing. Ciao for now**_


End file.
